


The dangers of super speed

by bX5jKvR5NDB77



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, Hurt Barry Allen, Unconsciousness, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bX5jKvR5NDB77/pseuds/bX5jKvR5NDB77
Summary: Barry gets stabbed and goes to Cisco for help





	The dangers of super speed

Bang bang bang

Cisco was woken up by somebody knocking on his door. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. 2am.

Bang bang bang

Cisco got out of bet yawning

Bang bang bang

"Alright i'm coming!" He shouted as he passed through the kitchen

Bang bang bang

He was five steps away from the door

Bang bang

Then he heard a loud thud from the other side. He opened the door and saw a horrendous sight. It was Barry, clothes wet with blood and unconscious.

"Shit shit shit shit shit" he muttered as he dragged his injured friend into his apartment and shut the door.

"Barry" he said shaking the speedster"BARRY!"

He saw Barry's eyes open.

"Barry?"

"Huh?"

"Barry what happend to you?" He asked as he propped his friend up agaist the wall

"Knife uh arrh"

"Sorry"

"S'okay"Barry's head began to drop

"Barry!" Cisco shouted

Barry groaned

"You gotta stay awake dude."

"K"

"Im gonna get you some water,okay"

Cisco didn't wait for a reply as he got up

"Here" Barry hadn't even realized Cisco was back. He tried to lift his hand.

"Can't" he rasped, a tear falling down his cheek

"Hey, its okay" said Cisco as he lifted the cup to Barrys lips.

Barry drank the water greedily. When he was done his head began to fall again and his eyelids got heavy.

"Eyes open flash" Cisco said lifting Barry's chin

"m'tired"

"I know,lets get you cleaned up"

He lifted Barry on to his feet

"Woah dizzy"

"You okay"

"Yeah i can walk"

Barry only got two steps before collapsing. Cisco just about manged to catch him.

"Okay Barry just lean on me"

They hobbled into the bathroom

"Cisco"

"Yeah"

"Don't feel good"

"You need to be sick?"

"Mmm"

"Okay,sit here"

He sat Barry on the toilet and handed him a trash can.

"Thats it, let it out" he said rubbing Barry's back while he vomited.

"You done?"

Barry nodded

Cisco wiped his friends mouth with his sleve.

"Alright, let's get that shirt off"

"K arr that ow"

"Sorry"

When he saw Barry's chest he felt ill. There was six wounds, all of them healing but still not pretty.

"Is arr it bad?"

"Nah just a scratch" Cisco lied

"Cisco m'sleepy" Barry said head dropping once again.

"No you dont, lets get you out of those pants and into the bath"

"Always new you ahh you fansied me"

"You wish"

"Your taking arr my ow pants off arr"

Ignoring what was just said Cisco lifted the now naked man to his feet.

"Arrr ow ow arrr shh Cisco"

"Sorry, lets get this done" he said helping Barry into the tub and turning the water on.

#############################

By the time he was done washing him Barry was asleep.

Not wanting to disturb his friend Cisco lifted Barry out of the tub and half carried half dragged him to his bedroom.

Cisco slipped a pair of jogging bottoms onto Barry before turning of the light and retreating to his sofa to sleep.

#############################

When Barry woke up in Cisco's bed he was confused. His chest ached and he was hot in the pants that he had appeard on him.

Cisco walked into his room to find Barry wide awake.

"The flash lives"

"What happened and why am i wearing these?" Barry asked tugging on the pants

Cisco sat down and explained the night before.

"Oh"

"Why were you stabbed Barry?" Cisco asked still not knowing the whole story.

"I uh i may have ran into someones car and smashed their window"

Cisco just laughed and handed Barry a bowl of cereal he had brought in with him.

"Thanks"

"Any time Barry, any time"

"Oh and Cisco"

"Yeah"

"Can we uh not tell Caitlin"

"Sure" Cisco chuckled

#############END#############


End file.
